El saiyajin entrenador
by macaokitsuke
Summary: aislado en un mundo totalmente diferente, Gohan deberá encontrar un camino de regreso a casa, pero para ello tendrá que enfrentar nuevos retos como un entrenador pokemon!. muchas cosas le esperan en esta nueva aventura!.
1. Chapter 1

Era un hermosa mañana en el bosque, los pájaros cantan dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día, las plantas cubiertas con un leve manta de roció, los animales silvestres salen de sus madrigueras para poder empezar con sus actividades diarias, en resumen era un expedido día.

Un chico de no mas de diez u once años de edad, con el cabello negro de punta que señala todas las direcciones, vestido con pantalones negros, una playera manga larga blanca y un par de zapatillas negras. Caminaba por el bosque con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y una gran sonrisa pegada a su cara. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad y armonía que el bosque emanaba a su alrededor.

El chico que caminaba en el bosque no era otro el hijo de Son Goku. Son Gohan, la persona encargada de salvar la tierra de su destrucción a manos del androide Cell, una batalla que tuvo como consecuencia la muerte de su padre Goku. Ya paso un mes desde la gran batalla por el destino de la tierra, desde entonces a reinado la paz sobre ella.

Gohan continúo con sus estudios como su madre quería, aunque a veces prefería divertirse o entrenar en el bosque como lo solía hacer con su padre.

"haaa...el bosque es tan tranquilo y relajante, solo quisiera que papá estuviera aquí para poder disfrutar esto con migo, "pensaba Gohan, mirando el cielo, con un poco de tristeza en su rostro por ese ultimo pensamiento, pero luego fue sustituida por una leve sonrisa. " pero apuesto a que el se esta divirtiendo también en algún lugar en el otro mundo."

Poco después un alboroto saco de sus pensamiento al joven saiyajin, dirigiendo su atención a la dirección del sonido, a lo lejos pudo distinguir una nube de polvo que se dirigías a la dirección en la que el se encontraba "¿Qué es eso?" pensó el chico curiosamente, después de un tiempo de estar observando, la nube de polvo se despejo lo suficiente como para distinguir una estampida de animales!, y se dirigían muy rápidamente hacia el!. "¿ pero que es lo que les pasa a los animales?", se pregunto confundido el chico, en un instantes los animales ya se encontraban muy cerca de el, así que dio un pequeño salto hacia arriba , (aunque no es como que le fueran a hacer daño) quedando flotando levemente donde la estampida pasaba frenéticamente arroyando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, al parecer los animales huían de cierta dirección del bosque, " que raro, parece que algo a asustado a los animales, será mejor ir a investigar para saber que es lo que sucede.". y con eso se dirigió volando a la dirección de donde venían huyendo los animales.

Aterrizo en una zona bastante espesa del bosque, las copas de los arboles estaban muy tupidas, apenas si llegaban unos cuantos rayos de luz al suelo en esa parte del bosque, " um… no veo nada fuera de lo normal aquí, ¿Qué es lo que pudo haber alterado los animales?"Se pregunto Gohan, mientras caminaba atreves del bosque, inspeccionando cualquier anomalía que fuera la causante del problema. Mientras seguía caminando pudo notar, que las copas de los arboles empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, provocado por el viento que empezó a soplar poco apoco fuertemente, También pudo notar que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo rápidamente. El joven saiyajin se sorprendió de lo rápido que cambiaba el clima, de un día soleado a oscurecerse y con viento en unos pocos minutos. El rostro del joven saiyajin se frunció. Desconcertado de tales acontecimientos, algo no estaba bien. Y la única pregunta que tenia en su cabeza era ¿ quien o que era la causa de tales acontecimientos?. Su pregunta pronto tendría una respuesta, porque casi al instante, una luz muy brillante apareció a unos cuantos metros enfrente del joven saiyajin, Gohan se cubrió los ojos por la intensa luz, por instinto dio un salto hacía atrás a unos cuantos metros de donde venia la luz desconfiando de lo que pueda ser, poco a poco la luz fue disminuyendo, lo suficiente como para ver de donde venia, Gohan quedo muy sorprendido al ver lo que provoco la luz, a unos cuantos pies del suelo se cernía lo que se podría describir, como una grieta dimensional, era de muchos colores, se podía escuchas pequeñas chispas de electricidad que provenían de el. Gohan podía sentir la energía que emanaba, era densa e inestable, esto era totalmente nuevo para el. Avía visto muchas cosas extrañas en su corta vida, pero nada parecido a esto.

La curiosidad de Gohan lo hizo acercarse lentamente a tal fenómeno, de todas formas, no es como que un grieta dimensional se le aparezca todos los días, así que tenia que inspeccionarlo de cerca, " vaya... que será esa cosa?" pensó para si mismo el chico saiyajin, mientras extendía una de sus manos cuidadosamente hacia la grieta. "jamás he visto algo así en mi vida… me pregunto ¿que será esto?". y en un ultimo movimiento, introdujo la mano dentro de la grieta. La sensaciones que sentía atreves de su mano eran, desconocidas, a acepción de la calidez que podía reconocer. "Esto es muy extraño, será mejor avisarles a los chicos, sobre esto, a lo mejor alguno de ellos sabrá que lo que significa este acontecimiento."

Con eso en mente Gohan trato de sacar la mano de dicha grieta. Pero para su sorpresa no podía sacarla!, intento con todas sus fuerzas pero la grieta se negó a soltarlo. Pronto empezó a entrar en pánico. " n-n-n-o puedo sacar mi mano! Vamos suéltame!" .así que siguió intentando pero esta vez aumento su ki, para incrementar mas su fuerza, al parecer esto no fue una buena idea. Ya que la grieta dimensional empezó a inestavilisarce, se estaba poniendo de un color negro-rojo, la electricidad que la rodeaba se estaba dispersando hacia todos los lados violentamente carbonizando lo que tocara, y estaba aumentando de tamaño, esto no era bueno…

Gohan savia que tenía que tenia que liberarse rápidamente, asique se transformo en un súper saiyajin. Y jalo con más fuerza. " tengo que liberarme pronto, esta cosa se esta volviendo loca!" Pero al parecer no se daba cuenta que aumentar su energía no era una buena idea. ya que solo estaba empeorando las cosas. La grieta empezó a aumentar de mas de tamaño y a enloquecer mas también, estaba a punto de explotar!.Gohan solo pudo ver sorprendida mente como la grieta dimensional se expandía mas y mas asta que en un instante lo único que pudo ver fue blanco. El bosque fue envuelto totalmente en una luz brillante que duro unos pocos segundos. Al parecer la grieta se avía ido tal como avía llegado. Poco después el cielo empezó a aclararse volviendo el bosque a la normalidad, a acepción que Gohan no se encontraba en ningún lado.


	2. El nuevo comienzo de una Nueva Aventura!

**hola gente! Este es mi primer intento de escribir un fanfic, así que por favor no sean tan duros con migo!, en realidad esta es una de las pocas veces que escrito algo, así que he de suponerse que mi ortografía sea un asco, en fin, comencemos con la historia! **

**El siguiente trabajo esta hecho sin fines de lucro. no soy dueño de nada. Dragon ball y Pokemon pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, asi que no se molesten en demandarme XD.**

CAPITULO: 1 El comienzo de una Nueva Aventura!

Hoy parecía ser un día esplendido en el bosque, el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, dando a conocer que era medio día. Era un gran día, para ir a nadar en el lago, dar una caminata en el bosque, montar bicicleta, etc. Un día esplendido para que un chico, disfrutara una de estas actividades, o incluso todas. Si… un día maravilloso para que un chico este en medio del bosque con este caluroso sol... Durmiendo?. Bueno.. si así se le puede decir a un chico, de cabello de punta, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba en el medio del bosque, inmóvil, con el cabello enmarañado con hojas y pequeñas ramas. Además con las ropas cubiertas de polvo. Parecía como si lo hubiera tragado un tornado y luego lo hubiera escupido.

El chico no era otro que nuestro joven sayajin, Gohan. Quien parecía dormir tranquilamente en medio del bosque. Los rayos del sol empezaron a colarse por las copas de los arboles, algunos dando en el rostro de Gohan, quien en respuesta frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz. Signos de que se estaba despertando. Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, dada la incomodidad que sentía por la luz solar. Parpadeando un par de veces, para aclarar su vista. Gohan pudo ver el hermoso cielo azul, con aves que volaban en lo alto que daban testimonio de un gran dia.

Incorporándose rápidamente en una posición sentada, Gohan pudo ver que aun se encontraba en el bosque. Viendo de un lado a otro, para asegurarse del ambiente que lo rodea. Se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensando en el extraño suceso, tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica. _"que raro… que abra sido todo eso? Nunca había visto algo así en mi vida. Parecía una especie de portal hacia otra dimensión o algo así, aunque… nee.. puede que me allá golpeado la cabeza con algo, fuerte, muy fuerte para dejarme inconsciente" _pensaba el pequeño Son. Mientras se sacudía la cabeza para, librarse de la suciedad, de su puntiagudo cabello, _"sip, eso debió haber sido. bueno… de todos modos, tengo que regresar a casa, pronto, antes de que mamá se moleste" _pensó Gohan, un poco asustado de lo que diría su mamá, si no lo encontraba en su cuarto estudiando.

Se sentía un poco raro… como si el no `encajara´ en el ambiente, un poco rígido. Pero no pensó mucho en ello, Poniéndose de pie, y terminando de librarse de su estupor y suciedad de su ropa. Gohan estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa por donde el creía que `había´ venido.

Eso fue, asta que unas hojas, que caían de los arboles llamo su atención, ya que no había viento que provocara tal acción. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba, pudo ver lo que parecía ser un pequeño chimpancé, color naranja-amarillo ser perseguido, por unos tipos de insectos, que tenían semejanza a unas avispas.

Gohan jamás vio ese tipo de criaturas en el bosque, y eso que a vivido a sus alrededores casi toda su vida.

Las criaturas siguieron con su persecución, ignorando la presencia del chico que se encontraba debajo de ellos. Y así continuaron, adentrándose mas en el bosque.

Pero Gohan, no los había ignorado.

Savia que el pequeño chimpancé estaba en problemas. Y siendo le chico de buen corazón que era, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Después de todo, siempre a ayudado a las criaturas del bosque, cuando están en problemas, y esta no era una acepción.

Gohan, intento utilizar su ki, para emprender el vuelo, tras la persecución. Pero cuando lo intento. No sucedió nada! No podía creerlo!. Era como si sus poderes hubieran sido suprimidos de algún modo. Esto nunca le había sucedido. Gohan supuso que esto era parte del extraño sentimiento al haber despertado.

" _q-que me esta pasando!?. Porque no puedo usar mis poderes?" _pensó Gohan mientras se miraba las manos, incrédulamente, a lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Serrando los puños, Gohan dirigió la mirada con determinación en los ojos. a la dirección hacia donde se dirigía el pequeño chimpancé, junto sus agresores. Tendría que ayudar con o sin sus poderes.

"_creo que tendré que preocuparme por mis poderes después…" _y con ese último pensamiento. Gohan comenzó a correr tras dicha persecución.

El pequeño Chinchar estaba saltando de copa en copa, a toda velocidad, tratando de escapar de sus perseguidores, quienes eran un enjambre completo de Beedrills. Quienes parecía estar muy molestos con chinchar. Ese pequeño chimpancé, había devorado toda su comida!. Lo que los molestaba mas es que pensaba que era gracioso. Tendrían que enseñarle, a ese simio, que con ellos no se juega.

Mientras seguía saltando, Chinchar empezó a comprender que a los Beedrills, no les hiso gracia su broma, un concepto erróneo que tenia el pequeño simio, que pensaba que comer la comida de otros era gracioso. Tal ves lo era, pero no en todas las circunstancias, ni con todas las personas.

Llegando al fin, aun claro en el bosque, Chinchar se detuvo. Respirando agitadamente. Tratando de reponerse, del largo recorrido que había hecho. Volviendo la cabeza a la dirección de donde venían sus perseguidores, pudo notar que ya no venían tras el.

Dando un pequeño suspiro aliviado, el pequeño simio, empezó a saltar alegremente. Contento de haberse librado de sus agresores, eso fue hasta que una pequeña explosión en la tierra, había ocurrido, muy cerca de el, sobresaltado, Chinchar dirigió su atención Asia el cielo donde pudo ver que los Beedrills, estaban justo por encima de él.

Los Beedrill no lo dejarían fácilmente. Chinchar soltó un pequeño gruñido, se dio cuenta que no tendría remedio seguir huyendo. No tenía otra opción, tendría que luchar con ellos, aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacer mucho, ya que lo superaban en número.

Sin perder mas tiempo, los beedrills iniciaron su cometido, disparando picotazos venenoso, al pequeño simio, quien ágilmente los esquivo, saltando hacia un lado, dando lugar a una explosión en el lugar donde aterrizo dicho ataque, levantando una nube de polvo.

Chinchar miro impresionado por el poder que tenía ese ataque. No se esperaba que esos Beedrills fueran tan fuertes, tendría que tener cuidado con sus picotazos venenosos, de lo contrario...

Los Beedrills no se detuvieron ahí, siguieron atacando con sus picotazos venenos. Cuyos ataques Chinchar eludía hábilmente. El pequeño chimpancé era muy rápido, y escurridizo. Cosa que molestaba a los Beedrills. Por el nulo éxito de sus ataques.

Saltando lejos del último ataque. Chinchar decidió contraatacar disparando, bolas de fuego a los Beedrills, quienes eludieron el ataque fácilmente. Al parecer los Beedrills eran también muy agiles maniobrando en el aire.

Si bien Chinchar, era muy bueno esquivando esos ataques, no poseía ninguna experiencia respecto a una batalla, ya que siempre a vivido en un laboratorio desde que tiene memoria. A diferencia de sus oponentes, quienes tienen sierta experiencia en la batalla, ya que han tenido que arreglárselas para sobrevivir en el bosque.

Al parecer la táctica de los Beedrills no estaba funcionando, ya que consistía en atacar todos al mismo tiempo al pequeño simio a la misma vez. esta táctica les había funcionado contra enemigos grandes, ya que combinando el poder de sus ataque, siempre habían vencido al primer golpe. Dando se cuenta de esto. Los Beedrills decidieron cambiar su estrategia.

Aterrizando en el suelo después de su ataque, Chinchar se quedo viendo un poco confundido el porqué sus oponentes habían cesado el ataque. Ya que repentinamente dejaron de disparar sus picotazos venenoso.

Retomando la nueva táctica. Los Beedrills empezaron a volar alrededor de Chinchar, velozmente, De un lado a otro.

El pequeño simio, miro sorprendido el frenesí que los Beedrills habían tomado. Ya que lo tenían completamente, rodeado. El gran zumbido que provocaban era muy molesto, tanto que Chinchar no pudo evitar cubrirse los oídos, por dicho sonido.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, de que el simio estaba distraído. Un Beedrill, dentro de los muchos que habían, empezó a volar, desde atrás del Chinchar a una gran velocidad…

¡BAAAAMM!

" ¡chaaaarrrr!"

Chinchar no pudo evitar dar un grito, al sentir algo golpearlo con mucha fuerza desde atrás.

El cuerpo de chinchar voló con una gran velocidad en direccion hacia un árbol cercano. Golpeándolo fuertemente, dañando la corteza, debido al gran impacto.

Incorporándose, con un poco de dificultad. Chinchar se quedo viendo a sus oponentes, con el rostro un poco fruncido y mostrando los colmillos, seña del dolor y daño que le había infringido el ataque.

Ese Beedrill, si que tecleaba duro, Chinchar tenia que reconocerlo. tendría que tener mas cuidado, ya que otro golpe de esos, y seguro estará perdido.

Retomando la batalla, los Beedrills se avalansaron contra Chinchar, volando a su alrededor, y continuando atacándolo.

Ahora mas atento. Chinchar siguió evadiendo los Bedrills, quienes se le abalanzaban de todas las direcciones, aunque con mucha dificultad ya que lo atacaban uno tras otro, sin darle un respiro, y menos una oportunidad de atacar.

El pequeño simio se estaba empezando a quedar sin energía, rápidamente. Una parte por la larga persecución, y otra por la tremenda tecleada que recibió. Sabia que no podía continuar asi, de lo contrario, seria presa fácil para sus oponentes.

Fue halgo que no paso desapercibido por los Beedrills se dieron cuenta que sus oponente se estaba empezando a agotarse. Y asi decidieron presionarlo aun mas, aumentado la velocidad y frecuencia de sus ataques.

Chinchar estaba llegando a su limite, ya que los Beedrills aumentaron abrumadoramente, la velocidad de sus ataques, en un intento desesperado por salir de el enjambre que lo rodeaba, Chinchar dio un gran salto Asia arriba, donde pudo ver desde lo alto a todos lo Beedrills, y con un gran esfuerzo, lanzo multiples bolas de fuego hacía ellos!.

BOOOOM!

La gran lluvia de fuego, proboco una gran explocion, y consigo, una gran nube de humo. Derribando a muchos Beedrills en el proceso.

Aun en el aire, Chinchar no Pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa, debido al éxito de su ataque, eso le dio esperanzas de ganar esta batalla, bueno, eso fue asta que de repente desde la nube de humo, múltiples Picotazos venenoso se dirigían a el!.

Pero esta ves havia un problema para Chinchar… no podría esquivarlas ya que se encontraba en el aire. Dándose cuenta de esto, Chinchar solo pudo esperar el ataque. Y segundos después dar un fuerte chillido.

Los picotazos dieron de lleno en el pobre Chinchar, quien descendía ahora, rápidamente al suelo.

Chocando en el duro suelo, Chinchar tenia una mueca de dolor en el rostro, producida gracias al veneno que ahora tenia en el cuerpo. Trato de levatarse, pero su cuerpo no respondia, el veneno estaba asiendo efecto mas rápido de lo que creía. el pobre Chinchar ahora estaba en graves problemas.

Despejandose la nube de humo momentos después de la explocion. Se pudo ver en el aire a unos cuantos Beedrills, que se mantenían con cierta dificultal en `pie´. Se pudo deducir que estos eran los mas fuertes ya que pudieron resistir el ataque, aunque no ilesos, eso era evidente, con todas las quemaduras que poseían en todo el cuerpo.

El pequeño simio Había dejado fuera de combate a muchos de sus compañeros, los Beedrills lo harían pagar por eso, sabiendo que sus poderosas toxinas estaba asiendo su trabaja en su pequeño cuerpo, desidieron ponerle fin a esta batalla de una buena vez. Empezaron a volar mas alto, para preparar su ataque.

Recuperándose un poco, Chinchar se puso de pie, con mucha dificultad, jadeando, y apretando los dientes, efecto producido por el veneno. Escaneo el area, notando que los beedrills no se encontraban en ninguna parte, eso fue asta que empezó a escuchar un zumbido, que se oía mas y mas cerca de el, dirigiendo su atención a lo alto del cielo, pudo ver que lo Beedrills se acercaba a una asombrosa velocidad en picada hacia el!, con los sus puntiagudos aguijones apuntándolo, listos para acabarlo de una buena vez.

Sabia que tenia que esquivarlos, pero no podía moverse, y alpareser su oponentes tanbien, lo dedujeron. Acercándose mas y mas, Chinchar no pudo hacer otra cosa, mas que serrar los ojos fuertemente y esperar lo inminente.

¡BAAAMMMMM!

Se escucho un gran estruendo en el bosque, debido a la gran fuerza que traia, ese ataque aéreo. Dejando como resultado, una lluvia de tierra y una nube de polvo, a los alrededores. Recuperándose del ataque los Beedrills volaron débilmente, esperando poder ver el daño, que le habían causado a su oponente.

Luego de unos momentos, la nube de polvo se dicipo, revelando un cráter, al menos de un metro y medio de diámetro, y esconbros, pero por ninguna parte al pequeño Chinchar.

Chinchar escucho el estruendo pero, sin embargo, no sintió absolutamente nada. abriendo los ojos chinchar, pudo ver que estaba en brazos, de un niño humano, quien al parecer lo había salvado. Chinchar se quedo viendo asombrado, al humano, preguntándose como, cuando y porque lo havia ayudado. Sin poder mantener mas tiempo conciente, chinchar cerro los ojos, quedando inconciente, teniendo en sus ultimo pensamientos al niño, que lo havia salvado.

Gohan quien havia saltado y recojido, a chinchar justo a tiempo, solto un suspiro de alivio, debido a su oportuna llegada, a el lugar de la confrontación que se estaba desarrollando, ahora con el pequeño, simio en sus brazos, pudo tener una buena vista de el, notando una característica inusual… y era que en la`cola´, se mantenía encedida, una leve llama de fuego. Gohan se quedo sorprendido al notar eso, lo único que se pudo preguntar era, ¿cómo no sufria alguna quemadura?. Bueno, definitivamente nunca se imagino ver, un Chimpancé así en su vida.

Ahora figando su atención en las avispas gigantes, pudo ver que ahora se encontraban en el suelo, inmóviles, pudo deducir que agotados, por la pelea.

"_vaya… esto es sorprendente, me pregunto, que clase de lucha, fue la que tuvieron" _penso Gohan, viendo todos, los destrosos, que se podían ver en el bosque, principalmente el cráter, que se formo, justo en el lugar en el que se encontraba el pequeño simio. Luego en sus brasos, el pequeño simio, se enpezaba a mover, y gruñir levemente, dando como indicación en el estado critico, que se encontraba. Gohan vio eso y enseguida supo que el pequeño chinpance, necesitaba, ayuda.

"descuida amiguito, te llevare a casa, donde podre ayudarte" Gohan trato de tranquilizo al simio, a pesar que sabia, que probablemente no podía escucharlo.

Penso que la mejor manera de llegar a casa, era tratar de sentir el Ki de su madre, dado que no podía volar y avistar su hogar desde lo alto, supuso que esa seria la mejor opción.

Y asi, trato de de sentir el Ki de su madre, pero, algo raro pasaba, no pudo sentirla, pon ninguna parte, era como si no existiera, temiendo lo peor, se concentro, lo mas que pudo, intentando nuevamente, pero el resultado, fuel el mismo.

"pero que que es lo que esta pasando?" penso en voz alta joven gerrero sayajin, temiendo que algo malo, pudo haberle pasado a su madre. Trato de sentir el ki de sus amigo, pero tanpoco encontró nada. Es como si nuca ubieran existido!.

"_¡no puedo creerlo! Algo no esta bien aquí, primero mis poderes, y ahora esto! , pero, todo enpezo después de que me desperté en medio del bosque, amenos que…." _trato de razonar Gohan, pero luego, recordó los sucesos que lo llevaron en primer lugar a despertar en medio del bosque. " este no sea mi mundo!". Grito Gohan, sorprendido, ahora comprendiendo, la razón por la cual no sentía ningún Ki conocido, y la extraña sensación que se sentía en el ambiente.

"_pero, por lo que puedo ver. El bosque no es diferente al de mi tierra, umm… pude que no necesariamente, este en otro planeta, sino mas bien, en una dimensión paralela al de mi mundo. Pero no estoy seguro. De todas formas, tengo que encontrar ayuda inmediatamente, además de poner conocer las personas de esta dimensión." _Penso el joven sayajin, un poco perturbado por su situación.

Escaneando, el area, Gohan pudo sentir unos cuantos Ki, supuso que era un pequeño pueblo, no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba, pudo sentir que los Ki eran bajo, supuso que eran de Humanos promedios, por la similitud con los Ki de los Humanos de su hogar.

No perdiendo mas tiempo, el joven sayajin, enprendio marcha, a dichas energias. Corriendo atraves del bosque, entre los espesos arbustos, con el pequeño simio, pudo ver otras clases de criaturas en el bosque, que definitivamente no habitaban en el suyo. Serca en el suelo, pudo ver a unas cuantas criaturas cuya semejanza eran comparada, a la de un castor, debido a grandes dientes, y que se encontraban roendo un tronco. Arriba en un árbol cercano, observo, a un ave, color marrón, con un aspecto redondo, y inusualmente, solo poseía una pata con la cual estaba sostenido en una rama en lo alto, durmiendo probablemente ya que tenia los ojos serrado los ojos.

Mientras Gohan seguía observando sus alrededores, no noto que se acercaba a alguien enfrente de su camino, chocando con este, inevitablemente, cayendo al suelo con el pequeño chimpancé con el.

"niño, deberías de ver a asia donde te diriges, no es prudente estar corriendo en el bosque viendo por todas partes."

En el suelo, Gohan quien dirigió la mirada a la fuente de la voz, pudo ver a un anciano, que se encontraba parado enfrente de el, quien tenia una mirada seria, sin emoción alguna. lleva puesto unos pantalones café, con zapatos del mismo color, una bata blanca, y una corbata. El joven sayajin supuso que era un científico, por sus vestimentas.

"lo lamento señor, me distraje un poco." Se disculpo Gohan asiendo un pequeña reverencia después de haverse puesto de pie.

El anciano, no se molesto en responder al niño, pero su atención se dirigió, inmediatamente, ala criatura, que el niño llevaba en sus brazos.

"veo que as encontrado a mi Chinchar, niño." Respondió el anciano a Gohan, ingorando completamente el incidente.

Gohan, parpadeo un poco confundido, por la indiferencia del anciano, al accidente. También por el hecho de llamar Chinchar al pequeño simio.

"lo encontré en medio del bosque, estaba luchando con otras criaturas. Se encuentra herido por favor necesito su ayuda!" Gohan pidio urgentemente al anciano.

Comprendiendo la cituacion, dándole la espalda el anciano le respondio, "entonces, sígueme, mi laboratorio no esta muy lejos de aquí." Menciono el anciano mientras empezaba a caminar.

Con una sonrisa, Contento de haver encontrado ayuda, Gohan comenzó a seguir al anciano.

Despues de caminar unos minutos, Gohan preocupado como para hablar en el camino y el anciano con su actitud seria, llegaron alfin al laboratorio. Ya en su interior, Gohan se quedo sorprendido, por lo grande que era y la cantidad de criaturas que encontraban. que eran parte de las investigaciones.

Actualmente, el joven sayajin se encontraba en el pasillo, sentado en una banca cercana, esperando a que el anciano regresara, ya que le indico que esperara, mientras atendía Chinchar. Algo que lo estaba empezando a aburrir.

Luego de un rato, el anciano salió de una de la habiataciones, dirigiéndose a Gohan.

"es una suerte que hallas encontrado a Chinchar justo a tiempo niño. estaba gravemente envenenado. Pero ya le hemos aplicado un antídoto, solo necesita un poco de descanso, y estará en pie muy pronto. Si no fuera por ti, quizás ni siquiera estuviera aquí , gracias niño" el anciano agradeció a Gohan, con una leve sonrisa.

Gohan suspiro aliviado, pero luego se llevo la mano a la cabeza, un poco avergonzado, por la gratitud del aciano. "no se preocupe señor, yo simplemente hice lo correcto. Pero me alegro, de que el pequeñín este bien."

El anciano solo asintió la cabeza en comprencion. "bueno aun asi, gracias. Pero creo que no nos emos presentado. Soy el profesor Rowan, un investigador pokemon." Extendió la mano el anciano, ahora conocido como el profesor Rowan, en señal de saludo.

Estrechando la mano del anciano, Gohan tanbien se presento. " mucho gusto profesor Rowan, mi nombre es Gohan, Son Gohan. pero tengo una pregunta…" el profesor Rowan, levanto una ceja, inquisitivamente, notando la confucion en la cara del Gohan.

" ¿Qué es un pokemom?"

El profesor Rowan no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, ¿Cómo es quel niño no sabia que es un pokemon?. Eso era completamente ridículo.

"no sabes lo que es un pokemon?." Pegunto el profesor Rowan, al niño, extrañado por dicha pregunta.

Gohan se enpeso a rascar la cabeza, un poco avergonzado. Por la exprecion del anciano, supuso que su pregunta, sono algo absurda, y como si fuera algo que todo el mundo deveria de saber.

" bueno señor, es que no soy de por aquí. mi familia y yo, siempre emos vivido, lejos de la ciudad, cerca de las montañas, y jamás en mi vida, he visto estas criatura llamadas pokemon" medio-mintio el joven sayajin. Después de todo, el en realidad vivía cerca de las montañas lejos de la ciudad, aunque omitió, el detalle de que no era de esta dimensión.

aunque no muy seguro de creer en la respuesta del niño, el anciano procedió a explicarle a Gohan sobre los pokemon…

.

.

.

"y de esa forma, los pokemon, forman parte de nosotros, en todo lo que hacemos y nuestra vida cotidiana" termino de explicar el profesor, resumiendo lo que eran los pokemon. ( no estaba muy seguro de que escribir en esta parte. además creo que ya todos sabemos el concepto)

Gohan se quedo asombrado, por todo lo que le enseño el profesor en los últimos minutos. En especial sobre las capacidades, asonbrosas que poseían. Sobre todo en batalla.

"profesor! Encontré a Piplup No va a creer lo que nos paso!" de repente e escucho una vos al otro lado dela puerta en el pasillo.

Tanto Gohan como el profesor, dirijieron su atención a la dirección de donde se escuchaba la vos. Entrando por la puerta apareció una chica, alrededor de la edad de Gohan. Tenia el cabelllo color azul, llevaba puesto, una blusa sin mangas, una minifalda color rosa con botas a juegos, y inusual mentes llevaba un una bufanda y un gorro para nevadas, teniendo en cuenta que en la actualidad no nevaba. Además sostenía en sus brasos, a un pequeño pingüino.

"vaya, as encontrado a piplup, me imagino que no fue una tarea fácil, verdad?" pregunto el profesor a la jovencita, enfrete de ellos.

"si lo busque en todo el bosque, y cuando lo encontré nos empezaron a perseguir unos…" la niña detuvo su enérgica explicación, al notar la presencia de un niño, con un extraño cabello, que anormalmente, apuntaba a varias direcciones. Quien parecía estar, observando la situación que se estaba empezando a desarrollar enfrente de el.

Gohan al ver que la niña había dirijido su atención a el, empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso, ya no estaba acostunbrado a hablar con personas de su edad, en especial con una niña. pero sin embargo hiso su mejor intento de saludarla.

"h-hola, mi nombre es Gohan, es un gusto conocerte." Se presento Tímidamente el joven sayayin, con una pequeña reverencia.

La niña parpadeo un par de beses, un poco sorprendida, por la formalidad del chico, pero sin embargo, sonrio, un poco divertida, por la actitud timida del chico.

"hola Gohan, me llamo Dawn, es un gusto conocerte también" se presento la chica el nombrada Dawn, con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa.

Gohan le sonrio tanbien, contento, de haber podido conocer otra persona, en este nuevo mundo.

"Dawn veo que Piplup, se encuentra bien ,creo que ya es hora, de que elijas a tu primer pokemon," se interpuso el profesor, sin querer perder mas tiempo.

Cinco minutos después…

Ahora en una parte del laboratorio, el profesor, Dawn y Gohan, quien por invitación del profesor para que pudiera ver los pokemon y pudiera entender lo que es un entrenador pokemon. Los tres se encontraban en medio de la sala, con los dos chicos, esperando a ves que es lo que estaba a punto de hacer el anciano.

"bueno, ay historias de pokemones legendarios en el lago Verdad, quizás, ese sea el pokemon que viste, se cuenta que incluso ay algunos capases de viajar atraves del espacio-tiempo." Termino de responder el profesor Rowan, después de haber escuchado la pequña historia de la chica.

Esto llamo la atención de Gohan _" me pregunto si alguno de estos pokemon, han tenido que ver con mi llegada a este mundo." _pensaba Gohan, acerca de estos llamados pokemon, legendarios. _"solo espero que mi mama, el señor Pikoro, y los demas, puedan encontrar una forma de regresarme a casa"._

"muy bien, es hora de que elijas a tu primer pokemon, uno de los tres disponibles de la región Sinnoh." Menciono el profesor Rowan, mientras sacaba tres pokebolas.

"el primero, el pokemon tipo planta. Turtwig" dicho eso el profesor lanzo una pokebola, a unos metros lejos de ellos, saliendo en un destello de luz. Un pequeño pokemon, parecido a una tortuga. Tenia el cuerpo verde, con un caparazón color café y una pequeña planta que parecía brotarle de la cabeza. Quien bostezo perezosamente al acontecimiento.

" el segundo, el pokemon tipo agua. Piplup" lanzando la siguiente pokebola, apareció un pequeño pingüino. Que tenia la cabeza de color azul, con el rostro de color blanco, y el cuerpo de un color celestes. Que al instante cruso las aletas, tratando de actuar indiferentemente.

" y el ultimo, el pokemon tipo fuego. Chinchar" liberándolo de la ultima pokebola, apareció el pequeño chinpance, que Gohan había salvado. Completamente curado. Gracias al antídoto-pokemon, que realizo su trabajo en el pequeño simio.

Gohan miro sorprendido por lo rápido que se recupero Chinchar, preguntándose que clase de tratamiento se le fue aplicado, pero luego sonrio, feliz de saber que ayudo al pequeño Chinchar.

Después de saltar feliz Chinchar unas cuantas veces. Noto que en la sala se encontraba el pequeño humano, que si no mal recuerda fue quien lo salvo de el devastador ataque de los Beedrills, y supuso que fuel el quien lo trajo devuelta al laboratorio, ya que cuando despertó se encontraba en una cama.

Con una gran sonrisa, Chinchar salto inmediatamente al hombro de Gohan, saltaltando feliz, alpareser agradesiendoele por haberle ayudado.

"hola amiguito! Puedo ver que ya te encuentras mejor, verdad?" saludo Gohan al pequeño simio, mientras este solo asintió, feliz en confirmación.

El profesor Rowan y Dawn, observaron un pocos perplejos, por la situación.

"al parecer Chinchar esta agradeciéndote, por haberlo ayudado," explico el profesor a Gohan, con una pequeña sonrisa por la situación.

"por ayudarlo?" pregunto Dawn, un poco confundida.

"si, el trajo a chinchar de nuevo al laboratorio. Lo encontró en el bosque, herido, y además envenenado, fue una suerte que lo haya encontrado." Le respondió a la chica confundida el profesor.

"vaya… " contesto la chica, ahora asombrada por el echo que Gohan hubiera salvado a chinchar. Viendo al chico quien ahora jugaba con Chinchar, tratando de atrapar al pequeño simio, quien se movia por su cuerpo, causándole cosquias, ambos sonriendo, divirtiéndose.

El profesor no pudo evitar sonreir ante la aparente divercion que tenían el chico y Chinchar, sorprendido por lo rápido que se habían yebado bien, pudo ver en Gohan que era un chico de buen corazón, y además parecía poder entender al pokemon que jugaba con el,. Y para el profesor, esas son unas cualidades aptas para un entrenador pokemon.

retomando el asunto, el profesor reconpuso su aptitud seria, y se volvió a la chica. "bueno Dawn, a que pokemon elijes?"

Dawn pensó por unos segundos, pero rápidamente, hiso su elección. "elijo a Piplup, después de lo que pasamos juntos, puedo desir que somos un gran equipo" elijio Dawn mientras se acercaba Piplup, quien en respuesta salto a los brasos de Dawn, moviendo las aletas, feliz de poder se su compañero.

"entonces esta decidido, Piplupp será tu pokemon" comfirmo el profesor Rowan, a Dawn, que hizo que la chica abrazara a su Piplup, contenta de tener a su primer pokemon.

Pero luego el profesor Rowan se dirigió a Gohan, quien al instante, el como Chinchar dejaron de jugar, por la actitud seria con la que los mirava el anciano.

"Gohan, parece que tu y Chinchar se han hecho rápidamente amigos. Que te parecería convertirte en un entrenador pokemon?, de esa forma podras aprender mas sobre ellos, y quien sabe alo mejor puedas encontrar a un pokemon, legendario,"

Gohan se quedo asombro por la repentina propuesta del profesor, un entrenador pokemon?, en relidad no le parecía una mala idea, después de todo quería explorar este mundo y poder conocer mas de los pokemon, además, seria una buena forma de poder encontrar un camino de regreso a casa, al menos asta que sus amigos lo regresaran a casa, probablemente, con la ayuda de Shenlong. Pero ahora que lo recordaba… habían utilizado las esferas del dragon ase poco, para revivir a todas las personas asesinadas por Cell y el intento de traer a su padre a la vida. Eso significaba que las esferas del dragon no podrían ser utilizadas dentro de un año!. Asi que la única opción era esperar ese tiempo, mientras tanto, porque no aceptar la oferta?.

"claro! Me gustaría ser un entrenador pokemon!, será muy divertido!,"

El profesor sonrio por la respuesta del chico. Había visto el potencial del joven sayajin, además, sentía algo especial en el, no podía explicarlo, pero supo que era algo bueno."me alegro por tu respuesta. Pero parece que no es necesario preguntarte a que pokemon elijes"

Gohan sonrio, mientras se dirijia al Chinchar que se encontraba en su hombro. " que dices amigo, quieres acompañarme en mi aventura?"

"¡chin-char!¡chin-char!" coreaba Chichar, feliz de la idea.

Luego el profesor prosedio a entregarles a Gohan y Dawn, sus respectivas pokedex y pokebolas. Asi como sus ID de entrenadores. Explicándoles el funcionamiento de dichos objetos.

"bueno, ya que ambos son entrenadore principiantes. ¿Por qué no vianjan juntos? De esa forma podrán ayudarse mutuamente, y además les será mas divertido. Que dicen?"

Anbos, Gohan y Dawn se miraron mutuamente, debido a la propuesta del profesor.

" que dices Gohan? Te inportaria si viajamos juntos?"

Gohan se sorprendió por su pregunta, no penso que ella quisiera viajar con el, teniendo el hecho de que se acababan de conocer.

"creo que será mas divertido si vamos juntos!, además de esa forma podremos ser amigos, verdad?" Decia Gohan, con una gran sonrisa.

Dawn sonrio ala actitud del chico, tenia el presentimiento, que el viaje, seria toda una aventura.

El profesor asintió la cabeza, satisfecho por la decisión de los chicos "entonces, es hora de que empiece sus viaje. Un mundo lleno de sorpresas los espera, donde siempre abra algo nuevo por descubrir, y nuevos amigos por haser. Sus viaje como entrenadores pokemon a comenzado."

**Y ahí esta. El primer capitulo, el anterior es el prologo, aunque siento que nos esta muy bueno… me disculpo por los errores. Ya como he dicho soy nuevo en esto de la escritura. Y la tardanza se debió a que se murió mi PC X_X y acabo de comprar una nueva. Como se ha visto Chinchar será el primer pokemon de Gohan, creo que es un compañero perfecto para el. Gracia por los comentarios enserio son los mejore :). Si tienen alguna duda, pueden mandarme un MP, tratare de responder lo mas rápido posible. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!.**


End file.
